Just Friend?
by Viziela
Summary: "Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis tomboy itu. Bukankah tipeku itu gadis manis seperti Uraraka atau pun Yaoyorozu?" batin Kaminari. Tapi kenapa tiap ia melihat Jirou dekat dengan Bakugou hatinya menjadi panas? (Slight pair Kacchako and Bakusquad)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Friend?**_

_**KamiJirou by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T**_

"Jadi bagaimana? Akhir pekan ini kita jadi pergi ke Shibuya?"

Kaminari Denki membuka bungkus yakisoba miliknya memakannya lahap dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ajakan Kirishima. Mereka memang sudah membahas hal ini tapi temannya yang satu ini kembali membahasnya hanya untuk memastikan. Seperti biasa kelompoknya berkumpul dalam satu bangku. Entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi dekat dengan Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou dan Sero Hanta. Kaminari tak tahu, yang pasti di antara semua teman sekelasnya ia paling merasa nyaman berkumpul dengan mereka bertiga, terkadang Ashido Mina juga ikut serta. Dan julukan Bakusquad muncul begitu saja entah siapa yang memulai.

"Aku sih ikut saja," timpal Sero Hanta.

Kirishima menoleh ke arah Katsuki yang asyik menambahkan banyak saus ke makanannya. "Bakugou, kau bagaimana?"

"Terserah," balas Katsuki asal yang mengundang gelengan kepala Kirishima.

"Hanya kita berempat. Tidak ada satu _cewek _pun?"

"Ashido ikut kok." Kirishima menjawab kegalauan Kaminari, tapi Kaminari menghela napas terlihat kurang puas. "Kau ajak saja Jirou."

"Ya. Kau pasti senang bukan kalau Jirou ikut?" sambung Sero menunjukkan cengirannya untuk menggoda Kaminari.

"Hah ... b-biasa saja." Kaminari berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. "Lagipula memangnya ia mau di ajak olehku?"

Kirishima mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah ... kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Kau kan akrab dengannya."

Kaminari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan Kirishima. Ia bisa saja mengajak Jirou tetapi mendengar Sero tadi yang menggodanya dengan Jirou ia merasa agak gugup. Pemuda pemilik quirk listrik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak menyukai Jirou tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau ia bisa merasa gugup terhadap Jirou.

"Tenang saja ... Aku sudah mengajaknya dan ia menerima ajakanku."

Suara berat Katsuki mengundang lirikan heran dari teman-temannya. Katsuki yang tadi tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya kini sibuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragam dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan heran teman-temannya terlebih dengan sorot mata Kaminari yang terlihat tidak suka. Katsuki menggerakkan sumpit miliknya memakan ramen ekstra pedasnya dengan tenang.

"Bakugou, kau tadi bilang kau sudah mengajak Jirou?" tanya Sero.

Katsuki menganggukkan kepalanya mulutnya penuh dengan ramen. "Kok bisa?" tanya Kirishima menyuarakan keheranan Kaminari.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya kalian ingin ia ikut bergabung? Dasar aneh," dengus Katsuki.

Kirishima menggarukkan kepalanya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi ia sadar Katsuki tampak tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang menikmati ramen pedasnya. "Ia ingin ikut karena ia bilang ingin mencari kaset. Lagipula si mata rakun tadi sudah mengajaknya," jelas Katsuki.

"Bakugou-kun."

Pandangan Katsuki teralih tatkala suara ceria imut memanggil namanya. Wajah tenang Katsuki segera berkerut saat manik merahnya bertemu pandang dengan manik cokelat bundar dari gadis yang melemparkan cengiran bodoh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa _round face_?" tanya Katsuki ketus.

"Tch ... jutek sekali. Aku juga sudah bilang namaku Uraraka Ochako jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh."

"Terserahlah." Katsuki mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

Kaminari memperhatikan keakraban di antara Uraraka Ochako dan Bakugou Katsuki. Semenjak pertarungan mereka di festival olahraga mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari karakter kedua orang ini, Ochako lah yang selalu berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Katsuki. Gadis berwajah bundar itu memang seperti perwujudan malaikat, bukannya membenci Katsuki karena sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan saat festival, Ochako malah ingin bisa berteman dekat dengan Katsuki. Dan Ochako menghormati Katsuki karena bocah ledakan itu tidak pernah menganggapnya lemah di saat hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya mencapnya sebagai gadis lemah. Lalu entah sejak kapan Katsuki tidak pernah merasa keberatan bila Ochako mendekatinya.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Katsuki, gadis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berlari-lari kecil membawa baki makanannya dan mendekati Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki dan Tsuyu.

"Hei bro sudahlah, berhenti menatap bokongnya Uraraka," goda Kirishima menyikut pelan pinggang Katsuki.

"HAH?! AKU TIDAK SEMESUM ITU," Katsuki berteriak marah tapi Kirishima tertawa kencang begitu pula dengan Sero Hanta, wajah Katsuki merah padam. "Tch ... dasar bocah-bocah gila."

"Eh ... Bakugou apa itu?" Kaminari bertanya memandangi kotak kue berukuran mini yang diberikan Ochako kepadanya.

"Biskuit. Tadi kita praktik di kelas memasak bukan? Ia berjanji memberikanku ini. Padahal aku tidak suka makanan manis." Katsuki meletakkan kotak kue itu dengan gerakan seperti melempar di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memakannya?" Sero Hanta dengan beraninya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak kue itu.

"Kau ingin MATI?!" Katsuki mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sero mengeluarkan sedikit percikan api quirknya.

"AUW, tenang bro aku hanya bercanda." Sero dengan cepat menarik tangannya meringis melihat pergelangan tangannya sedikit terbakar karena ulah Katsuki.

Kirishima menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Katsuki dengan cepat berusaha menyembunyikan kotak kue itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Uraraka ikut juga? Pasti seru bukan?"

"Hah? Untuk apa aku mengajak muka bulat yang berisik itu?"

Kaminari berusaha mengabaikan adu mulut antara Kirishima dan Katsuki. Biasanya ia suka sekali ikut menjahili Katsuki apalagi menggoda temannya itu dengan Uraraka Ochako. Tapi untuk saat ini Kaminari berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bisa dikatakan ia merasa jengkel terhadap Katsuki.

Kenapa bocah ledakan ini bisa dekat dengan Jirou di saat Katsuki menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Uraraka? Kaminari menghela napas, baiklah ia memang tidak berhak untuk merasa marah itu terlalu kekanakkan. Katsuki bahkan dekat juga dengan Ashido Mina. Jadi tidak aneh bukan kalau temannya itu akrab dengan Jirou?

Kaminari kembali menghela napas lagipula kenapa ia harus merasa sekesal ini? Jirou Kyouka bukan siapa-siapanya. Mereka berteman tidak lebih. Dan Kaminari bersumpah ia tidak akan memiliki perasaan dengan Jirou.

"Hei kami boleh bergabung?"

Ashido Mina mendadak muncul di dekat meja mereka bersama dengan Jirou Kyouka. Gadis itu memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja boleh." Kirishima mengangguk.

"Yay." Mina mengambil tempat di sebelah Sero Hanta yang segera menggeser tempat duduknya untuk gadis itu. Sedangkan Katsuki dengan ogah-ogahan menggeser tempat duduknya untuk Jirou ia benar-benar tidak suka diganggu saat sedang menikmati makanan pedas kesukaannya.

"Di mana Yaoyorozu?" tanya Sero karena biasanya Jirou selalu bersama-sama dengan gadis kaya itu.

Jirou menghela napas menggerak-gerakkan e_ar-plug_nya dengan dengan telunjuknya. "Ia dipanggil ke ruang guru," jawab gadis itu.

Kirishima mengangguk mengerti ia dapat melihat Iida Tenya yang berlari cepat keluar dari kafetaria sekolah sepertinya ketua kelasnya itu juga dipanggil ke ruang guru. "Omong-omong kau benar-benar bisa ikut bersama kami hari minggu nanti?"

"Ya, ada barang yang ingin kubeli. Oh ya Bakugou aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini." Jirou Kyouka merogoh saku seragamnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana, menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada si bocah peledak.

"Aku belum mendengar lagu itu," ucap Katsuki.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimnya ke ponselmu. Kau pasti suka." Katsuki mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jirou, mengabaikan pandangan heran dari teman-temannya yang lain mereka berdua malah tampak asyik sendiri terlibat dalam percakapan hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku juga punya beberapa lagu yang sepertinya sesuai dengan seleramu."

"Wauw ... kalau begitu kirimkan juga ke ponselku."

'_Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Kaminari tidak terima. Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali? Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sejujurnya Kaminari sangat tidak menyukai situasi ini, dimana Jirou terlihat bisa lebih santai berbicara dengan laki-laki lain selain dengan dirinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sepanas ini kalau laki-laki itu tidak dekat dengannya tapi ini Bakugou Katsuki. Bocah peledak yang cukup akrab dengannya bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah tergabung dalam kelompok Bakugou. Kaminari menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di tempat itu.

"Bro kau kenapa?" tanya Kirishima heran melihat Kaminari yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf ... aku mau keluar sebentar."

Mengabaikan pandangan heran teman-temannya Kaminari pergi dari tempat itu, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafetaria. Kirishima menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sekaligus menebak-nebak kenapa Kaminari mendadak terlihat _badmood _seperti itu? Sedangkan Ashido dan Sero saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Si _dunce face_ ada masalah apa?" tanya Katsuki tidak biasanya ia perhatian terhadap temannya sendiri.

Kirishima mendecak menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kening mulus tanpa jerawat milik Katsuki. Ia merasa gemas sendiri dengan kekurang pekaannya Katsuki. Tidak sadarkah si bocah peledak ini bahwa Kaminari menjadi jengkel akibat ulahnya yang berakrab ria dengan Jirou Kyouka?

Kirishima sangat yakin, Kaminari Denki memiliki perasaan terhadap Jirou.

"Aneh ... ia tadi terlihat jengkel karena ada aku," ucap Jirou. "Aku akan menyusulnya." Jirou bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menyusul pemuda berquirk listrik itu, gadis itu terlihat khawatir. Meski pun ia suka menjahili Kaminari dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat kejam kepada pemuda itu ada kalanya Jirou tetap menaruh perhatian kepada teman kelasnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Katsuki heran memandangi kepergian Jirou tidak mengerti. Bukankah biasanya Kaminari Denki selalu berlagak konyol dan bodoh bila ada Jirou Kyouka di dekat mereka?

'_pletak!'_

"AUW! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU SIALAN?!" Katsuki meraung marah karena Ashido tanpa basa-basi menjitak kepalanya. Tapi Ashido segera berkelit dari serangan quirk Katsuki, gadis itu melompat lincah dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Kirishima untuk berlindung. Katsuki mendecak kasar karena gadis alien itu jus pesanannya menjadi tumpah.

"WAAA ... KAU MENGOTORI CELANAKU BAKUGOU." Sero berteriak panik tumpahan jus Katsuki mengenai seragamnya.

Katsuki kembali mendecih."Salahkan si mata rakun," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Ashido yang melemparkan cengiran dan menunjukkan tanda _peace _dari jari tangannya.

"Kau juga kenapa tega sekali menyakiti hatinya Kaminari?"

"Hah?" Kerutan di dahi Katsuki semakin dalam tatkala Kirishima mulai buka suara. Menyakiti hati Kaminari? Apa maksudnya? Seingatnya hari ini ia masih berlaku seperti anak baik yang tidak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar apalagi mengejek Kaminari. Oh Katsuki jelas tidak sadar sudah berpuluh kali ia mengeluarkan kalimat kebun binatang untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu s_hitty hair."_

Kirishima menghela napas, Sero menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin dan Ashido hanya bersiul tak jelas melihat ketidak pekaan seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Katsuki mendengus mengabaikan pandangan prihatin teman-temannya ia menolehkan kepalanya tanpa sadar ke bangku seberang kantin. Bocah itu menghela napas kasar melihat ada beberapa siswa kelas lain yang mendekati Ochako seperti tengah berusaha menggoda gadis itu. Midoriya dan Todoroki entah berada di mana sehingga di bangku itu hanya ada Uraraka dan Tsuyu Asui.

"Bocah-bocah bajingan, mereka ingin kuledakkan?" desis Katsuki tanpa sadar. Tapi ia segera tersenyum puas melihat Uraraka yang mengabaikan pemuda itu dan mengajak Tsuyu segera pergi keluar dari kafetaria.

"Merasa panas _huh?"_ Ashido Mina kembali bersiul karena manik merah Katsuki mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan sambil tetap berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh kokoh Kirishima ia berkata. "Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat Ochako-chan dekat dengan laki-laki lain? Seperti itu lah yang dirasakan Kaminari terhadap Jirou-chan."

Katsuki mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Ashido. "Tunggu maksudmu si _dunce face_ menyukai gadis _earphone_?" Katsuki memang orang yang tidak peduli dengan masalah romansa tapi ia bukanlah orang yang buta akan hal itu.

Sero Hanta terkekeh mendengarnya."Bro ... secara tidak langsung kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Uraraka."

"Pfft aku tidak menyangka bocah peledak ini bisa juga terjebak dengan pertanyaannya Ashido." Kirishima ikut tertawa kencang melihat wajah Katsuki yang kini merah padam.

"DIAM ... KALIAN. Aku tidak menyukai muka bulat itu, paham?"

"Tapi Bakugou kau sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku memperhatikannya?" balas Katsuki dengan nada bicara yang tidak bisa dibilang santai. "Lalu mengenai aku dan si gadis _earphone_ itu kami hanya saling bertukar lagu. Ia memiliki selera yang sama denganku. Mana aku tahu kalau ternyata si dunce face itu menyukai gadis tomboy itu?"

"Hoo ... begitu." Kirishima, Sero dan Ashido mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang kalau diperhatikan Katsuki memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan Jirou Kyouka. Selain dari selera musik yang sama gaya berpakaian mereka pun hampir sama. Katsuki terkadang suka memakai kaus bergambar rocker begitu juga dengan Jirou. Semenjak festival budaya sekolah mereka mulai cukup akrab apalagi Jirou terkadang bergabung bermain dan merasa nyaman dengan kelompok Bakugou Katsuki.

"Yah kalau dilihat sih kedekatan kalian memang seperti teman dekat saja. Tapi untuk Kaminari yang _naksir _dengan Jirou mana mungkin ia berpikir seperti itu." Kirishima mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang segera mendapat dukungan anggukan setuju dari Sero dan Ashido.

Katsuki mendecak kasar menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Terserahlah si manusia listrik itu menganggap apa yang jelas aku dan gadis e_arphone _itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

Katsuki muak dengan pembicaraan ini, semua orang yang berada di meja itu seolah menyalahkannya. Ia mana tahu perasaan Kaminari terhadap Jirou, lagipula menurutnya itu tidak penting baginya. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit berdiri memutuskan pergi dari sana dan kembali ke kelas. Mungkin kembali ke kelas adalah pilihan yang bagus saat ini bagi Katsuki karena ia bisa melihat wajah bundar terkesan bodoh itu.

* * *

Kaminari menenggak habis cola dingin yang baru saja dibelinya dari _vending machine_. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon apel yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena cola dan pandangannya terarah ke atas menatap langit yang sedikit kembali menghela napas meremas kencang kaleng cola miliknya yang sudah kosong. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya tatkala mengingat tingkah kekanakkan yang ia lakukan.

Hanya karena melihat kedekatan antara teman dekatnya dengan si gadis rocker ia menjadi merasa panas seperti ini. Kaminari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini salah. Ia mana mungkin memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Jirou.

"Kaminari ...!"

Kaminari berjengit kaget tatkala mendengar suara merdu Jirou Kyouka yang memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya bergerak refleks bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada dekat dengan pohon apel tempat dirinya bersantai. Ia mengintip di balik semak-semak melihat Jirou yang berlari-lari kecil dan menoleh kesana kemari. Gadis itu mencarinya bahkan rambut pendek Jirou terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat dirinya yang berlari-lari kecil.

"Huh ... di mana bocah itu?" Jirou mengomel pelan mengusap peluh di keningnya. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir sekaligus kesal. Dan entah kenapa mendapati fakta bahwa Jirou mencarinya membuat Kaminari merasa senang sendiri.

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaiman kalau ia mendadak muncul dan membuat kaget Jirou? Gadis itu sering menjahilinya tidak salah bukan kalau ia sekali-kali ingin menjahili Jirou juga? Memikirkan wajah kaget Jirou yang mungkin terlihat imut entah kenapa membuat Kaminari tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi senyuman Kaminari mendadak lenyap saat ia ingat betapa galaknya gadis ini. Jirou bisa saja balik menghajarnya, membayangkan kemungkinan satu ini membuat Kaminari tanpa sadar mengusap lengannya sendiri.

Kaminari lalu memutuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Lagipula melihat Jirou yang terus mencarinya dengan wajah khawatir seperti itu membuat Kaminari merasa senang sendiri, ia ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Ah ... maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Kaminari menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat Jirou tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang siswa bertubuh besar yang melewatinya. Siswa yang ditabrak itu terlihat kesal, ia tidak sendiri ada dua temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa meminta maaf saja cukup? Kau menjatuhkan ponselku, gadis sial," umpat siswa itu.

Kaminari mendengus pelan ternyata di U.A masih ada sekelompok siswa yang suka menindas dan meributkan hal sepele semacam itu. Kaminari sedikit pun tidak sadar kalau di kelasnya sendiri terdapat siswa berandal yang suka meributkan hal sepele dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kau sendiri menghalangi jalanku." Jirou membalas tak kalah kesalnya, menatap tiga siswa itu dengan berani membuat Kaminari yang bersembunyi merasa kagum sendiri.

"Hei ... kalau diperhatikan kau anak kelas 1-A bukan? Wah ... mentang-mentang berada di kelas unggulan kau berlagak seperti ini."

"Kalian sendiri menekan seorang gadis bertiga seperti ini bukannya terkesan pengecut."

'_Aduh ... kenapa dia tidak diam saja sih?'_ batin Kaminari gemas sendiri dengan keberanian Jirou. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gadis itu tidak paham situsasi kalau ia berada di bagian taman yang cukup sepi? Ketiga siswa itu bisa saja mencelakainya.

Kaminari menghela napas apa ia harus keluar untuk menolong Jirou? Kalau ia mengeluarkan _quirk_nya ia takut listriknya mengenai gadis itu

"Hei ... kalau diperhatikan kau cukup manis juga. Meksi pun tomboy sih. Yah sebagai gantinya ayo temani kami ke kantin."

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudi mengganti rugi." Jirou masih membalas dengan keras. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya saat ketiga siswa itu mendekatinya dan hendak menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ia lalu menggerakkan e_arplug_nya untuk mengeluarkan serangan ke ketiga orang itu, mencolokkan ujung _ear plug_nya kecolokan di sepatu sekolahnya yang sudah dimodifikasi sesuai dengan kostum pahlawannya untuk menimbulkan serangan berupa suara yang memekakan telinga. Tapi kening mulus gadis itu berkerut saat ia sadar _quirk_nya tidak bekerja, ia menatap tajam ke ketiga siswa itu. Jelas sekali salah satu di antara mereka memiliki _quirk _yang mirip dengan Eraser Head, yaitu menghapus cara kerja _quirk_ orang lain untuk sementara.

Jirou Kyouka lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Baiklah sepertinya satu-satunya cara adalah menghajar ketiga orang ini menggunakan tangan kosong. Lagipula selain suka bermain musik, ia juga cukup suka berlatih bela diri seperti Uraraka Ochako.

"Auw!"

Jirou menyipitkan kedua matanya saat tangan seorang siswa yang hendak menarik lengannya tersengat listrik. Lalu disusul dengan kedua siswa yang lainnya mereka juga ikut terserang listrik. Gadis itu sangat mengenal pemilik _quirk _listrik ini. Tapi bukankah pemuda itu belum terlalu pandai mengontrol listriknya? Seharusnya ia juga ikut terkena listrik tapi kenapa?

"Hei kalian kalau kalian berani menganggunya lagi, sengatan listrik itu akan bertambah." Kaminari melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah ke ketiga siswa itu.

"Ugh ... sialan. Memangnya kau kenapa sampai berani ikut campur seperti ini?" kesal seorang siswa sembari berusaha menahan rasa kesemutan akibat serangan listriknya Kaminari Denki.

"Siapa aku?" Kaminari berdiri di sebelah Jirou yang menatapnya heran kenapa Kaminari mendadak muncul seperti ini. Kaminari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu ia tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu ia menggamit tangan kanan Jirou. "Aku pacarnya. Jadi jangan mengganggunya sialan."

"HAH?" Jirou terlonjak kaget mendengar pengakuan seenaknya dari Kaminari.

'_Gawat. Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti ini sih?'_ Kaminari menelan ludahnya gugup sadar kalau sepasang mata kecil Jirou kini menatapnya tajam seperti ingin mencekiknya.

"Tch ... ternyata gadis ini sudah punya pacar. Kita pergi dari sini."

'_semudah itukah? Mereka pergi karena alasan palsuku.'_ Kaminari merasa lega sendiri karena ketiga orang itu pergi dari mereka tapi pemuda itu segera sadar karena ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat Present Mic yang sedang berdebat dengan Eraser Head sembari berjalan menuju ruang guru. _'Setidaknya mereka tidak mengganggu Jirou lagi.'_

"A ... ah ... maafkan aku." Kaminari tersentak segera menyadari perbuatannya saat Jirou menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Gadis itu mendengus memasukkan tangan kanannya yang tadi di genggam Kaminari ke dalam saku roknya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kini merasa bingung sendiri karena Jirou membuang muka darinya, menolak bertatapan dengannya.

"A-ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Kaminari dengan nada tergagap.

Jirou tetap bergeming tangan kanannya yang berada dalam saku roknya terkepal, gadis itu masih menolak bertatapan dengan Kaminari. Jirou sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi tidak nyaman seperti ini? Ini semua karena kebohongan yang Kaminari katakan kepada ketiga siswa tadi.

Pacar?

Pemuda itu mengatakan mereka berpacaran? Itu memang hanya kebohongan untuk mengecoh ketiga siswa itu tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kita berpacaran?" Akhirnya Jirou merasa tidak tahan sendiri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Itu ..." Kaminari menelan ludahnya perlahan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan agar mereka pergi dan tidak mengganggumu lagi." Kaminari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya, meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Jirou.

Jirou menarik napas panjang melihat Kaminari yang mengambil pose meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadanya, pemuda itu tampak merasa bersalah sekali, kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Jirou menghela napas kesal, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaminari.

"Lain kali jangan mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu."

Wajah Kaminari kini tampak berseri mendengar ucapan Jirou, pemuda itu melonjak senang. Jirou tersenyum tipis melihat sikap kekanakkan Kaminari. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke kelas mereka karena bel sebentar lagi berbunyi.

"Jirou ... tunggu. Kita kembali ke kelas bersama-sama saja."

Jirou terlonjak saat Kaminari meraih tangannya menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu menoleh dan ia segera mendapati wajah berseri Kaminari yang masih menunjukkan senyum lebar, Jirou menelan ludahnya kenapa kini dalam pandangannya ekspresi Kaminari yang seperti ini terlihat sangat imut baginya?

Gawat! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kontan saja gadis itu menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Pemuda berquirk listrik itu heran melihat wajah Jirou yang kembali terlihat kesal bahkan pipi gadis itu tampak memerah.

"Jirou ... kau sakit?"

Gadis itu kembali terlonjak saat Kaminari dengan polosnya menyentuh keningnya, secara refleks tangannya menyentakkan tangan pemuda itu agar tidak lagi menyentuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya.

"Heh? Tapi ..."

Ucapan Kaminari terputus begitu saja saat mereka mendengar keributan kecil yang memghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh dan pandangan mereka menangkap sosok Ochako dan Katsuki yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama tampak Katsuki yang mengomeli Ochako dan gadis itu pun tak mau kalah membalas omelan Katsuki.

"Ah ... kau menemukan dompetku. Bakugou-kun memang hebat."Ochako berseru senang saat Katsuki menemukan sebuah dompet di balik semak-semak.

"Dompet kosong seperti ini, tidak akan ada orang jahat yang sudi mengambilnya," balas Katsuki.

"Uh ... tapi ini barang bermerek tahu. Dan ini hadiah dari ibuku." Ochako merengut saat Katsuki memberikan jitakan ringan di kening mulusnya.

'_mereka seperti orang berpacaran saja,'_ batin Kaminari melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir Katsuki saat pemuda itu menjitak ringan si gadis gravitasi. Jarang sekali Katsuki tersenyum seperti itu.

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu Bakugou-kun."

"Kau berhutang terhadapku."

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Lain kali aku akan membelikanmu ramen pedas sebagai tanda terimakasihku."

Setelah berbicara dengan Katsuki, gadis berambut cokelat itu melenggang pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Bakugou Katsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah manik _crimson_nya membelalak mendapati sosok Kaminari dan Jirou yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini, brengsek?" Katsuki mendadak mengamuk tidak jelas, wajahnya memerah. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan si muka bulat itu."

"Kami tidak mengatakan apapun," balas Jirou tenang.

Katsuki bungkam tak membalas perkataan Jirou. Ia kembali mengumpat tak jelas seperti menyalahi dirinya sendiri yang salah bicara. Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati kedua orang itu.

"Oh iya Bakugou. Aku tadi belum meminta lagu-lagu baru di ponselmu."

"Ah ... benar juga."

'_Hah?'_

Kaminari tercengang sendiri melihat Jirou dengan santainya mendekati Bakugou dan mengajak bicara bocah peledak itu. Sikap Jirou seolah berusaha mengabaikan Kaminari yang tadi bersamanya, Bakugou sendiri membalas perkataan Jirou dengan ringannya. Bocah peledak itu benar-benar lupa dengan pembicaraan mengenai perasaan Kaminari terhadap Jirou.

Jirou melirik sekilas ke belakang ke arah Kaminari yang mengambil jalur berbeda darinya dan Bakugou. Gadis itu membasahi bibirnya perlahan, mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya sendiri.

Ini tidak baik. Kenapa untuk saat ini ia merasa tidak nyaman sendiri bila berdekatan dengan Kaminari Denki? Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha membuang pikiran aneh itu. Ia hanya menganggap Kaminari sebagai temannya yang konyol, tidak lebih.

* * *

**_TBC_**

_**Kali ini aku menulis fanfic otpku yang lainnya KamiJirou. Aku suka banget sama mereka, mereka adalah otp keduaku setelah Kacchako. Dan lagi Jirou my waifu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta sama penampilan perdananya di anime, dia tuh cool banget. Aku suka karakter-karakter cewek cool seperti itu. Sedangkan kalau karakter cowok aku paling sukanya Bakugou. Aku suka sama mereka tapi aku lebih suka kalau mereka itu sekedar BROTP, kayak pas di ... (ah takut spoiler XD)**_

_**Btw semoga suka sama fanfic ini **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just Friend?**_

_**KamiJirou by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T/Romance/Sweet/Friendship/Fluff**_

Kaminari Denki membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kepalanya beralaskan kedua lengannya, pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terdapat poster dari grup musik favoritnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas kencang, ia merasa lapar sudah waktunya makan malam, teman-temannya pasti sudah berkumpul di ruang makan tapi saat ini meski pun lapar Kaminari tidak bernafsu untuk ikut makan malam. Ia tadi sudah meminta izin kepada Iida, beralasan kalau perutnya sedang merasa sakit.

Pikiran pemuda itu untuk saat ini dipenuhi dengan kedekatan antara Jirou Kyouka dan Katsuki Bakugou. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa setelah dirinya menolong Jirou, gadis itu malah seperti menjaga jarak darinya. Lalu ... kenapa Bakugou bisa menjadi akrab sekali dengan gadis _emo_ itu?

Ok ... Kaminari sadar keakraban mereka dimulai semenjak festival sekolah. Di mana kelas mereka mengadakan konser untuk ikut festival. Ia ikut masuk dalam _band_ sebagai gitaris, sedangkan gadis emo itu sebagai vokalisnya dan Katsuki Bakugou sebagai _drummer. _Sisanya ada Yaoyorozu dan Tokoyami, murid yang lain sebagai klub _dancer _dan penata panggung. Katsuki yang sebagai d_rummer _tentu sering berkumpul bersama dirinya, Jirou, Yaoyorozu dan Tokoyami. Gadis _rocker _itu lah sebagai penanggung jawab _band _mereka, sering memberi instruksi tak terkecuali terhadap Bakugou. Awalnya pemuda itu keras kepala sekali, seperti biasa tidak suka bila ada yang mengatur-aturnya. Tapi berkat kegigihan Jirou akhirnya Bakugou sedikit menurut demi kesuksesan band mereka untuk festival budaya.

Kemudian kedekatan mereka bertambah saat Katsuki berada satu kelompok dengan Jirou untuk melawan kelas B. Bahkan di tengah duel antar kelompok kelas lain, Katsuki sempat melindungi Jirou yang hampir dilumpuhkan oleh pihak musuh dari kelas B.

Semenjak itu Kaminari sering melihat mereka sering bersama. Membicarakan hal yang kelihatannya seru sekali. Kaminari tahu Katsuki dan Jirou memiliki beberapa ketertarikan dan selera yang sama. Mungkin saja mereka hanya membicarakan film, musik atau apa pun itu. Lagipula bukankah Katsuki secara sembunyi-sembunyi menunjukkan rasa tertarik terhadap Uraraka Ochako? Gadis yang menjadi lawannya saat festival olahraga. Gadis yang sempat membuat Katsuki terdesak ditengah duel mereka.

Kaminari berkali-kali menanamkan pikiran itu dalam hatinya bahwa Jirou dan Katsuki hanya berteman. Katsuki mana mungkin menyukai Jirou karena bocah peledak itu lebih tertarik dengan Ochako si gadis menggemaskan yang ternyata memiliki tekad sekuat baja. Akan tetapi tiap Kaminari menanamkan pikiran itu dalam hatinya, pertanyaan lain terlintas begitu saja _'tapi bagaimana dengan Jirou?'_

Dalam hatinya Kaminari mengakui Bakugou memang memiliki penampilan yang menarik. Meski pun selalu berwajah seram, temannya itu memiliki paras tampan dengan proporsi tubuh yang seksi untuk ukuran laki-laki. TIDAK! Kaminari bukanlah seorang gay. Ia bersumpah kalau ia normal dan tidak akan pernah sudi menyukai sesama jenis. Ia hanya menilai Bakugou dari sudut pandang normal. Lalu dengan penampilan seperti itu bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau bocah peledak itu disukai banyak kaum hawa?

Apalagi semenjak penampilannya sebagai d_rummer _di festival sekolah. Bocah peledak itu semakin bertambah populer. Ia, Kirishima dan Sero bahkan sering melihat ada surat atau pun cokelat yang tersimpan rapi dalam rak sepatu Bakugou. Katsuki Bakugou sudah seperti Todoroki saja yang diam-diam memiliki banyak penggemar rahasia. Bisa saja bukan, mungkin di antara surat atau pun cokelat yang berada dalam loker sepatu Bakugou itu dari Jirou Kyouka?

Mungkin Jirou secara diam-diam menjadi penggemar rahasia pemuda itu.

"Tidak ... tidak. Mana mungkin." Kaminari menegakkan punggungnya mengambil posisi duduk lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seolah berusaha membuang pikiran itu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas kencang saat ia tersadar, kalau memang Jirou menyukai Katsuki lalu apa masalahnya?

'_kau menyukainya.'_

Sebuah bisikan terlintas dalam pikirannya membuat Kaminari kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Jirou Kyouka. Sejak kapan tipe gadisnya berubah menjadi gadis tomboy, berwajah datar dan berdada rata seperti Jirou? Bukankah seleranya gadis manis, dewasa dengan tubuh seksi seperti Yaoyorozu? Tepat, mustahil tipe kesukaannya berubah dengan mudahnya.

'_Tapi bukankah ia cukup manis?'_

Bisikan itu kembali terlintas membuat Kaminari merasa bimbang kembali. Bayangan wajah Jirou yang tadi memerah melesat dalam benaknya. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Ah ... sepertinya aku butuh udara segar." Berusaha untuk membuang pikiran aneh itu Kaminari melompat turun dari kasurnya, melangkah perlahan menuju balkon kamarnya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang saat udara malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Kaminari mengusap-usap bahunya sedikit menyesal karena kemarin malam ia meninggalkan jaket miliknya di kamar Kirishima sedangkan jaketnya yang lain baru saja ia cuci tadi sore.

'_Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali?'_dengusnya. Ia sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat langit malam ini yang tampak mendung.

"Kaminari ..."

Kaminari mengerutkan keningnya apa karena ia tadi terlalu memikirkan Jirou sampai-sampai ia seolah mendengar suara gadis itu yang memanggil namanya. Kaminari tersenyum kecut menertawai dirinya sendiri, mungkin akibat merasa lapar ia jadi mendengar suara-suara aneh di alam bawah sadarnya. Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak membuka bungkusan roti melon yangi ia taruh di atas bufet kamarnya.

"JIROU?!" Kaminari melonjak kaget mendapati Jirou yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu seperti berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah terkejut Kaminari yang menurutnya tampak konyol. "K-kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Kaminari panik saat ia benar-benar yakin kalau sosok Jirou memang benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Jirou tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kaminari, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam untuk Kaminari di atas meja mungil yang berada di dekat pintu kaca geser yang membatasi balkon kamar Kaminari. "Aku dari tadi mengetuk pintumu tapi kau tidak menyahut. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif masuk, kebetulan pintu kamarmu tidak dikunci."

'_benar juga.' _Kaminari menepuk keningnya menyadari kecerobohannya. Untung saja Jirou masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat ia tidak sedang melakukan hal memalukan. Membaca doujin hentai yang ia pinjam dari Mineta misalnya.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya Kaminari.

"Mengantar jatah makan malammu. Walau pun perutmu sedang sakit kau tetap harus makan malam, itu lah yang dikatakan Iida tadi," jelas Jirou sembari menunjukkan nampan yang berisi semanguk nasi yang mengepul hangat beserta sup dan lauk lainnya untuk Kaminari. "Oleh karena itu aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

"K-kau baik sekali." Kaminari merasa terharu sendiri karena kebaikan hati Jirou terhadapnya. Ternyata meskipun cuek dan suka mengerjainya gadis e_mo _ini cukup perhatian terhadapnya.

"Sebenarnya Kirishima dan Sero yang tadi mau mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu. Tapi Bakugou malah mengajak mereka main game bareng dan bocah _preman _itu dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk ke kamarmu."

Rasa senang Kaminari yang tadi tumbuh lebat dalam hatinya menjadi terpangkas habis begitu saja mendengar penjelasan Jirou selanjutnya. "Tch ternyata karena si granat itu." Kaminari mendecih pelan.

"Kaminari kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak aku tadi hanya bilang 'terimakasih.'" Kaminari segera duduk di atas lantai balkon kamarnya, mengambil jatah makan malamnya dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap sekaligus berusaha meredamkan rasa jengkel di hatinya.

Jirou tertegun sejenak lalu ia tersenyum tipis melihat pipi Kaminari yang menggelembung akibat penuh dengan nasi. Gadis itu lalu merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kaminari. "Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku duduk sebentar di sini?"

"T-tidak masalah. Tapi ... apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Jirou menggeleng. "Tidak aku kan memakai jaket." Seketika itu juga Kaminari menyalahkan kebodohannya.

Berusaha membuang rasa kacau dihatinya akibat salah bicara Kaminari kembali memakan makanannya. Akan tetapi sudut matanya sekali-kali melirik ke arah Jirou, gadis itu duduk dengan menekuk lututnya ke atas dan memeluk pahanya sendiri. Kepala mungil gadis itu sedikit menengadah ke atas memperhatikan langit malam. Kaminari meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar kenapa jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat?

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerbangkan helai-helai rambut pendek Jirou, gadis itu menghirup napas pelan dan merapihkan rambutnya, menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Kaminari tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Jirou dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari tindakannya.

"Kamarmu ternyata lumayan juga untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seusiamu." Jirou berkata pelan setelah keheningan yang hanya berlangsung selama lima menit di antara mereka. "Aku pernah masuk ke kamar Bakugou dan kondisi kamarnya ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan kamarmu."

Denyutan sakit menekan dada Kaminari saat mendengar ucapan Jirou yang terdengar santai tanpa beban seolah apa yang ia katakan itu hal biasa. Gadis ini ... pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Bakugou?

"Lucunya saat aku masuk ke kamarnya aku menemukan ikat rambut Uraraka, Bakugou panik sekali saat itu ketika aku menemukan ikat rambut itu di ranjangnya. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di dalam sana."

"Kau ... pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Bakugou?"

Jirou terhenyak menyadari suara Kaminari teramat dekat dengannya kontan saja ia menoleh. Mata kecilnya sedikit melebar mendapati jarak Kaminari yang sekarang cukup dekat dengannya.

Sejak kapan?

"Er ... ya." Jirou menjawab lirih, kenapa suaranya mengecil seperti ini? Yang bertanya kepadanya ini adalah Kaminari Denki. Si pikachu yang sering menjadi bahan _bully_annya karena pria ini sering bertingkah konyol.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil buku-buku musik yang ia pinjam dariku. Lagipula aku hanya masuk sebentar dan langsung keluar." Jirou merasa heran sendiri terhadap dirinya, kenapa ia dengan patuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Kaminari?

"Kau berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Uraraka dan Bakugou karena mereka pernah berduaan di kamar, tapi pernahkah kau berpikir kalau bisa saja terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Bakugou karena kau bisa dengan tenangnya masuk ke dalam kamar bocah itu."

Jirou mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaan Kaminari kali ini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu karena ia dan Bakugou hanya lah teman. Lagipula ia sadar Bakugou Katsuki menyukai Uraraka Ochako. Menurutnya mana mungkin bocah dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Bakugou akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh terhadapnya yang mungkin bisa menjatuhkan harga diri laki-laki itu. Ditambah lagi Jirou sadar ia bukanlah gadis menarik seperti Ochako yang manis, Yaoyorozu yang seksi atau pun teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ia berpikir mungkin _image tomboy _terlalu melekat di dalam dirinya sehingga orang-orang tidak akan berpikir yang macam-macam terhadapnya. Bahkan Mineta yang terkenal mesum saja tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya.

Rasa kesal jelas muncul dalam dirinya. Sebegitu tidak menariknyakah dirinya sampai-sampai bocah paling mesum di kelasnya tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya? Apa ia tidak memiliki daya tarik sedikit pun? Akan tetapi Jirou berusaha membuang perasaan jengkel seperti itu. Berpikir ada baiknya juga karena tidak ada yang akan berpikir untuk melecehkannya. Mungkin karena salah satu alasan itu lah ia bisa berteman dekat dengan Bakugou. Jirou pikir Bakugou Katsuki tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai perempuan.

"Bakugou tidak akan pernah berbuat macam-macam terhadapku." Jirou menjawab setelah menghela naps panjang. "Ia menyukai Uraraka kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi Jirou, tetap saja berbahaya kalau kau masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki sendirian," tukas Kaminari keras wajahnya terlihat kesal membuat kerutan di dahi mulus Jirou kembali muncul.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu kesalnya? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jirou membalas tak kalah kesalnya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir kenapa sikap Kaminari kali ini menyebalkan sekali? "Lalu kalau kau sebegitu ngototnya mengatakan bahaya bagiku memasuki kamar Bakugou. Apa kau sendiri tidak berpikir kalau kondisi saat ini pun sama dengan apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kaminari menggigit bibirnya ia merutuk dalam hati. Tidakkah gadis ini sadar kalau dirinya sedari tadi berusaha menahan diri atasnya? Ia bahkan tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jirou. Ia ingin ... menyentuh gadis ini.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku berusaha menahan diri?"

"Hah?"

Jirou melonjak kaget tatkala Kaminari menggenggam erat teralis besi pembatas balkon kamar Kaminari yang berada di sebelah tubuhnya,seolah mengurungnya, seakan-akan Kaminari tidak ingin Jirou kabur begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau itu wanita, Jirou. Dan membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa pertahanan kau seolah-olah masuk ke kandang singa."

"K-kaminari ... berhenti bercanda." Jirou menggigit bibirnya. Ia yang biasanya bicara dengan nada tegas terhadap Kaminari kenapa sekarang menjadi tergagap?

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Kaminari dengan tangkas menangkap _earplug _Jirou yang berusaha menyerangnya, menusuk telinganya.

"Ngh!" Tubuh Jirou bergetar saat jemari Kaminari mengelus quirknya. Itu salah satu titik kelemahannya, ia bisa kegelian kalau ada seseorang yang menyentuh e_arplug_nya. Kaminari tersenyum simpul melihat pipi Jirou memerah. "L-lepaskan itu idiot."

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Saat ini kau seolah masuk ke dalam kandang singa."

Jirou menatap Kaminari dengan rasa takut yang kentara dalam manik matanya saat jemari pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya. "K-kaminari ..." Ingin rasanya ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaminari tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak bertatapan dengan manik kuning cerah seperti mata kucing milik pemuda ini.

Kaminari menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat wajah ketakutan bercampur gugup milik Jirou. Pipi gadis itu makin memerah. Kenapa ia bertambah berdebar seperti ini?

Ia menyukainya.

Tidak ada penyangkalan lagi Kaminari mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Jirou Kyouka.

Kaminari bergerak perlahan semakin memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Jirou. Ia bergerak untuk menuruti naluri laki-lakinya begitu saja mengabaikan wajah Jirou yang terlihat ketakutan dan luar biasa bingung, _toh _gadis itu secara perlahan menutup kedua matanya ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Apa itu pertanda Jirou tidak menolaknya?

"Oi Kaminari. Kami mengantarkan obat untukmu."

"Ugh!"

Tangan mungil Jirou secara refleks mendorong dada bidang Kaminari menciptakan jarak antara mereka berdua yang hampir membuat kedua bibir saling bertemu. Kaminari mengerjapkan matanya cepat mendengar napas Jirou yang terengah-engah wajah gadis itu masih terlihat luar biasa merah dan bibirnya bergetar. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

'_gawat sepertinya aku datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.'_

Kirishima dan Sero berdiri canggung di ambang pintu kamar si Pikachu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik sepasang sejoli itu yang gagal berciuman karena kedatangan mereka.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Maaf sudah mengganggumu Kaminari."

Kaminari kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya merasa takjub sendiri dengan sikap tenang yang masih bisa Jirou tunjukkan di hadapan mereka bertiga. Rona merah di pipinya masih terlihat jelas tapi gadis itu sudah bisa menunjukkan wajah datarnya seolah-olah kegugupan yang tadi ia tampakkan tidak pernah terjadi.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya melewati Kirishima dan Sero begitu saja meninggalkan Kaminari yang hanya duduk di balkon kamarnya memandangi kepergian Jirou tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun bagaikan seorang pengecut.

"Idiot." Kaminari mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghembuskan napas panjang dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke atas lututnya yang terlipat ke atas.

"Ew ... sorry bro kita datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Kirishima menggaruk kepalanya sendiri merasa bersalah.

Kaminari tidak menyahut lagipula ia tidak mengumpat untuk Kirishima atau pun Sero. Lebih tepatnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan beraninya bertindak jauh atas Jirou. "Aku seperti bajingan ya."

"Huh?" Sero dan Kirishima saling berpandangan dengan heran, tidak mengerti.

"Aku hampir saja mencium Jirou, padahal aku tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku menyukainya."

"Uh ... kalau aku aku Jirou aku pasti akan menamparmu," celetuk Sero sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapnya karena itulah kalian tadi hampir berciuman."

Kaminari mengangkat wajahnya dari atas lututnya, melirik ke arah Sero dan Kirishima yang mendekatinya. Kirishima berbaik hati membereskan bekas makan Kaminari yang berada di atas lantai balkon kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kalian tahu kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Yah kami hanya sekedar menebak-nebak saja. Tapi saat tadi siang melihat tingkahmu yang jelas-jelas tidak suka melihat kedekatan Bakugou dan Jirou kami menjadi yakin dengan tebakan kami sendiri."

"Tch!" Kaminari mendecih pelan saat nama Bakugou disebutkan untuk saat ini ia merasa kesal sendiri terhadap Bakugou. Ia sadar temannya itu tidak salah apa pun tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

"Sebenarnya Jirou tadi datang ke kamarmu karena perintah Bakugou." Kaminari tidak menyahut ucapan Sero. Ia tahu, gadis _emo _itu tadi sudah mengatakannya. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Kaminari seandainya bukan karena bocah peledak itu apa gadis itu tetap akan berbaik hati mengantarkan makan malam untuknya?

"Bocah itu tahu mengenai perasaanmu terhadap Jirou jadi ... yah ia seperti berusaha membuat kalian semakin dekat." Kirishima menjelaskan sembari menggaruk pipinya tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Bakugou tahu hal itu dari dirinya dan Sero.

Kaminari tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan lututnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bingung, bagaimana kalau Jirou membencinya? Sero dan Kirishima saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Jarang sekali pemuda ini tampak murung seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya ia selalu bertingkah konyol dalam kelompok mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Jirou? Kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi berduaan."

"Hah?" Kaminari mengangkat wajahnya dari atas lutut menatap Kirishima dengan ragu atas usul temannya itu. Ia kembali menghela napas, tampak tidak bersemangat sedikit pun mendengar rencana Kirishima. "Bagaimana kalau ia malah asyik sendiri bersama Bakugou seperti saat di kantin tadi?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajak Uraraka." Kirishima tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kalau ada si Uravity perhatian Ground Zero pasti akan sepenuhnya ke gadis itu."

* * *

Jirou membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal berwarna ungu gelap miliknya, menarik napas panjang di bantal itu menciumi wangi lavender yang menjadi parfum khas dari kamarnya berusaha mengusir bayang aroma segar buah jeruk yang menjadi wewangian khas kamarnya Kaminari Denki. Ia memejamkan mata rapat tapi ia kembali merutuk tatkala wajah Kaminari berseliweran dengan seenaknya dalam benaknya. Jirou mendengus kencang membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berbaring terlentang dan dapat melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

Sejak kapan ia menjadi berdebar tiap berdekatan dengan manusia listrik itu? Bahkan saat berada di kamar pemuda itu tadi ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya seakan-akan ia menerima begitu saja ciuman yang akan diberikan Kaminari terhadapnya. Jirou merasa wajahnya kembali memanas ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya saja Kirishima dan Sero tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Kaminari?

"Jirou-chan."

Lamunan Jirou menjadi pecah saat ia mendengar ketuka lembut dari pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya suara manis Uraraka terdengar dari sana. Ia melompat turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu. Benar saja di balik pintu kamarnya berdiri Uraraka Ochako.

"Maafaku datang malam-malam seperti ini. Aku hanya mau mengambil _cardigan _yang pernah kutitipkan."

"Oh ... tunggu sebentar. Silahkan masuk Uraraka."

Ochako mengangguk setuju ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jirou dan duduk di tepi kasur gadis itu, mengamati kamar si gadis emo sambil mendecak takjub. Menurutnya kamar Jirou terlihat keren sama seperti image gadis itu."Maaf ya saat itu aku menitipkan cardigan itu untuk kau cuci. Dan sekarang aku malah mengambilnya larut malam seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku belum mengantuk dan saat kau menitip cardigan ini baju kotorku tidak begitu banyak jadi aku tidak keberatan."

Ochako menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung mendengar penjelasan Jirou sedangkan gadis itu sibuk mencari cardigan miliknya di dalam lemari. Gadis itu meraih sebuah majalah musik yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur Jirou membolak-baliknya sejenak.

"Nah ini dia." Jirou menyerahkan cardigan pink pucat milik Ochako. "Omong-omong kau mencarinya malam ini apa karena kau mau memakainya besok?"

Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Ochako membuka sebuah bungkusan snack miliknya dan menawarkannya kepada Ochako yang tidak dapat ditolak gadis itu. Jirou sadar ia jarang sekali berbincang berdua dengan Ochako seperti sekarang ini.

"Eum ya. Aku diajak Kirishima-kun untuk jalan-jalan besok ke Shibuya untuk menemani Bakugou-kun."

Kening Jirou berkerut halus. Ah ... benar ia juga diajak pergi oleh Ashido Mina bergabung dengan Bakusquad untuk menghabiskan hari libur ke Shibuya. Tapi saat Jirou teringat dengan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Kaminari, ia kini merasa ragu untuk menerima ajakan itu. Gadis itu mengamati wajah berseri Ochako, pipinya sedikit menggembung akibat snack yang berada di mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali apa kau ... menyukai Bakugou?"

Manik cokelat Ochako melebar mendapati pertanyaan Jirou sedikit tidak menyangka kalau gadis tomboy ini ternyata tertarik akan hal semacam ini. Ochako tersenyum lembut, mengangguk. "Aku menyukainya."

Jirou menelan ludahnya. "Jadi kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu atau Bakugou yang pernah menyatakannya?"

Rasa heran Jirou bertambah melihat gelengan lembut dari kepala bulat Uraraka, gadis itu dengan tenangnya mengambil lagi cemilan milik Jirou dan mengunyahnya perlahan. "Kami tidak pernah saling mengutarakan perasaan kami. Dan kupikir melihat karakternya Bakugou-kun itu tidak perlu hanya dengan perlakuannya terhadapku tanpa pengakuan darinya aku sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukaiku. Jirou-chan ... kalau kau menyukai seseorang dan percaya dengannya menurutku sebuah pengakuan tidaklah diperlukan lagi. Lihat saja banyak pasangan yang mengeluarkan kalimat romantis tiap harinya tapi hubungan mereka tidak seromantis yang dilihat orang-orang."

Jirou merasa takjub sendiri mendengar perkataan Uraraka. Gadis itu bisa bicara seserius ini dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum lembut membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dalam pandangan Jirou. Ternyata orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa sedewasa ini. Jirou juga tidak menyangka gadis semanis Ochako bisa saling jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda kasar seperti Bakugou.

"Tapi ... aku pernah mendengarnya mengigau menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku sih saat aku tidur di kamarnya." Uraraka melanjutkan sembari menutup bibirnya sendiri menahan tawa.

"Hah? Kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

"H-hanya tidur bersama _kok _bukan _tidur _yang semacam itu."

Tapi tetap saja menurut Jirou itu berbahaya. Jirou menghela napas menggelengkan kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara kedua orang ini. Itu terlalu bersifat pribadi menurutnya ia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Oh iya bagaimana hubungan dengan Jirou-chan bersama Kaminari-kun?"

"Ap-apa?" Jirou melonjak kaget terkejut mendapati pertanyaan yang berada di luar predeksinya seperti ini. "K-kami tidak pernah ada hubungan aneh atau apapun itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kupikir Kaminari-kun menyukai Jirou-chan."

"Kami hanya teman, tak lebih."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just Friend?**_

_**KamiJirou by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

"Jirou-san bagaimana, apa kau suka?"

Yaoyorozu Momo masuk ke dalam kamar sahabatnya dengan ceria, tapi gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat penampilan Jirou dan s_hort dress _yang ia pinjamkan kepada Jirou tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur.

"Uh ... Yaomomo," kaget Jirou. Ia baru saja melingkarkan _choker_ berwarnahitam ke lehernya.

"Kenapa? Apa _short dressku_ kebesaran dikenakan olehmu?" tanya Yaoyorozu bingung. Tubuh Jirou memang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan dirinya tapi Yaoyorozu yakin pakaian yang ia pinjamkan kepada Jirou sudah kekecilan untuknya dan pastinya pas dikenakan oleh gadis _emo_ itu.

Gadis itu lebih memilih mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis hitam dengan gambar gitar di bagian bawahnya serta celana jeans yang agak kebesaran ketika membalut paha mungil nan kurus gadis itu.

"Uh ... tidak juga, baju itu pas sekali denganku. Tapi aku tidak nyaman memakainya. Maaf Yaomomo."

"Hmm begitu." Yaoyorozu mengangguk-angguk memaklumi melihat wajah bersalah Jirou. Ia tahu gadis itu selalu tidak merasa nyaman mengenakan rok selain rok sekolah, bahkan saat acara di I-island dulu ia dan Uraraka membujuk mati-matian gadis ini agar sudi mengenakan gaun. "Tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya aku justru lebih merasa heran kenapa kau tadi meminjam s_hort dress_ milikku?"

"Uh ... itu." Jirou menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya merasa ragu untuk mengatakan kalau ia mau terlihat berbeda di depan Kaminari untuk saat ini.

Jirou tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Apa perbincangannya dengan Ochako tadi malam telah menggerakkan hatinya? Kalau begitu apa itu berarti ia menyukai Kaminari? Jirou meringis dalam hati, tidak ia tidak menyukai pemuda ber_quirk _listrik itu ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman tidak lebih.

"Jirou ... aku disuruh Ashido untuk menyusulmu, kau sudah siap?"

Jirou terkesiap kaget melihat Kaminari berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya yang tidak ditutup oleh Yaoyorozu tadi. Pemuda itu mengenakan rompi berwarna biru gelap dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru muda bergaris putih. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak konyol sekarang sedikit bersemu ia berbicara sembari mengusap bagian belakang lehernya sendiri.

Yaoyorozu sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Kaminari di kamar Jirou. Ia memandangi Kaminari sejenak kemudian bola matanya yang indah beralih ke Jirou dengan binar mata yang terlihat curiga sekaligus semangat sekali.

"Jirou-san kau mau pergi berduaan dengan Kaminari-san?"bisik Yaoyorozu penuh semangat. Ia jelas tidak mendengar perkataan Kaminari yang tadi menyebutkan nama Ashido.

"T-tidak berduaan kok. Kami pergi bersama Kirishima dan yang lainnya." Jirou menjawab sambil berbisik menggerakkan tangannya dengan panik. Yaoyorozu menahan senyumnya melihat wajah bersemu Jirou. Betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini kalau bertingkah malu-malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat. Kaminari-san tidak bisa menunggu lama." Yaoyorozu menarik lembut pergelangan tangan sahabatnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Bagaikan seorang ibu yang melepaskan kepergian anaknya untuk akhir pekan Yaoyorozu menyerahkan Jirou kepada Kaminari yang masih berdiri canggung di daun pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Ah baiklah ... kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Kaminari tersenyum canggung ke arah Yaoyorozu. Ia tampak ragu untuk meraih telapak tangan gadis itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia menggenggam jemari mungil Jirou.

Jirou melirik sekilas ke arah Kaminari lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun gadis itu berjalan cepat mendahului Kaminari, melihat sikap yang Jirou tunjukkan kepadanya membuat Kaminari menelan ludahnya perlahan. Jelas sekali gadis itu marah akibat kejadian tadi malam, pikir Kaminari.

'_Aku harus bagaimana?'_

* * *

"HAH? KENAPA KAU BISA DI SINI?"

Teriakan Bakugou bergema tapi orang-orang yang bersileweran di Shibuya hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali ke rutinitas mereka. Ochako Uraraka merengut, ia baru saja tiba di dekat halte bus tempat Kirishima mengajaknya bertemu dengan Bakusquad. Menurut Kirishima kalau Ochako berangkat bersama dari asrama Bakugou pasti akan berusaha mencegah gadis itu untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Uh ... tidak perlu berteriak begitu Bakugou-kun," keluh Ochako.

"Aku yang mengajaknya untuk ikut." Kirishima berkata dengan penuh keberanian membuat Bakugou segera melemparkan tatapan _ingin membunuh_ terhadapnya.

"Kenapa _sih _kau terlihat sekesal itu? Kau tidak suka kalau aku ikut jalan-jalan ke Shibuya?" tanya Ochako.

"Ugh ..." Katsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bukannya merasa tidak senang, hanya saja ia tidak mau kalau teman-temannya terus menggodanya bersama Ochako. Bahkan saat mereka pergi keluar berduaan saja Bakugou selalu melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Awas saja kalau kalian mengganggu kami."

Kirishima, Sero dan Ashido bersiul menggoda saat Katsuki meraih pergelangan tangan Ochako dan menarik kasar gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Tangan kiri Katsuki yang bebas dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"B-bakugou-kun, tunggu kita mau kemana?" tanya Ochako tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah pemuda yang suka emosi tidak jelas seperti saat ini.

"Pergi berdua tanpa ada gangguan mereka." Katsuki menjawab tanpa menoleh berusaha mengabaikan seruan-seruan tidak jelas dari teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat karaoke._"_Ashido Mina berkata menepuk tangannya dengan penuh semangat, Kirishima dan Sero mengangguk setuju.

"Hei ... tunggu aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa bro kau harus menemani Jirou." Kirishima menepuk bahu Kaminari memandangi si pikachu dengan penuh arti, Jirou yang melihatnya pun sampai mengerutkan kening memaknai tatapan Kirishima bagaikan seseorang yang sudah _belok._ "Bukankah Jirou mau mencari kaset? Jadi kau harus menemaninya."

"Yosh ayo kita pergi. Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi nanti jam 4 sore."

Ashido Mina melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jirou kemudian ia merangkul lengan Kirishima dan Sero, mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu. Kaminari membasahi bibirnya mendadak ia merasa gugup sekali. Berduaan saja bersama Jirou setelah kesalahan yang ia lakukan tadi malam? Ia menyesal seharusnya ia menolak saja usulan Kirishima. Mungkin kalau tidak karena kejadian semalam ia tidak perlu merasa secanggung ini bersama Jirou.

"Kalau seperti ini bukan jalan bersama-sama namanya." Jirou bicara pelan terdengar kesal membuat Kaminari kembali meneguk ludahnya. Belum saja mereka berkeliling di Shibuya kondisi gadis itu sudah _badmood _saja. "Kaminari, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ap-apa?" Kaminari bertanya bodoh benar-benar terkejut karena Jirou berbicara dengannya bahkan mengajaknya pergi bersama-sama.

Jirou mendecak. "Aku mau membeli kaset, kau mau menemaniku ata tidak?" ulang Jirou gemas.

"M-menemanimu? Aku senang sekali ... m-maksudku aku mau menemanimu."

'_tenanglah Kaminari ... Jangan sampai kau mengacaukan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan oleh Kirishima dan yang lainnya.'_

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Kaminari mengangguk setuju, ia lalu berjalan di sebelah Jirou. Gadis itu hanya diam tidak mengajak Kaminari mengobrol atau pun menjahili pemuda itu. Sikap dingin gadis itu tentu membuat Kaminari merasa tidak nyaman sendiri, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Jirou masih marah terhadapnya? Pemuda berquirk listrik itu menggigit bibirnya, jelas sekali Jirou Kyouka pasti marah terhadapnya. Masih untung gadis itu tidak membuatnya babak belur detik ini juga.

"Hei kenapa melamun? Ayo masuk."

Kaminari tersadar dari lamunannya tatkala Jirou memanggilnya, gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah toko musik bersiap untuk mendorong pintu kaca toko itu. Dari balik jendela-jendela besar toko itu Kaminari dapat melihat toko musik tersebut tidak hanya menjual kaset, terdapat peralatan musik juga di sana. Pemuda itu ingat ia pernah datang ke toko itu sekali, saat band mereka akan tampil untuk festival budaya sekolah.

"Oh hallo Jirou."

Kaminari mengerutkan keningnya saat kasir toko ini menyapa Jirou. Seorang pria yang mungkin berumur 30-an dengan rambut panjang diikat dan terlihat ramah, meski pun penampilannya sedikit seram akibat rambutnya yang disemir dan terdapat banyak tindik di telinganya. Kaminari merasa heran sebenarnya seberapa seringnya Jirou datang ke toko ini sampai-sampai kasir toko musik ini menyapanya ramah? Seingatnya saat dulu mereka pertama kali datang kemari Jirou tidak begitu akrab dengan kasirnya.

"Hei." Jirou tersenyum tipis balas menyapa.

"Di mana temanmu yang pemarah itu? Siapa namanya ... eum Bakugou."

Kaminari menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa pahit ketika mendengar nama 'Bakugou' disebut dengan santainya oleh kasir toko. Kenapa pria itu sampai mengenal Bakugou? Apa Jirou sering datang ke toko ini bersama bocah peledak.

"Dia sedang eum ... berkencan?!" Jirou menjawab sedikit ragu sendiri dengan status antara Ochako dan Katsuki.

"Kupikir kalian berpacaran."

"Haha bukan." Jirou tertawa canggung, ia mulai terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. "Ayo Kaminari." Kaminari terkejut karena Jirou secara mendadak meraih telapak tangannya, mengajaknya menelusuri etalase-etalase di toko itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Bakugou. Paham? Jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dengan perkataan pria itu."

Kaminari sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tidak mengira kalau Jirou akan meributkan hal itu dengannya, gadis itu sempat melirik ke arahnya memandanginya dengan sorot khawatir, entah kenapa Kaminari sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"B-baiklah." Kaminari hanya dapat mengangguk menurut. "Tapi ... memangnya kau tidak menyukai Bakugou?" tanya Kaminari hati-hati. Ia sadar pertanyaannya ini bodoh, karena secara tidak langsung ia mengundang denyutan sakit di dalam hatinya. Kaminari hanya ingin memastikan, itu saja.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Jirou, ia terlihat kesal."Kami hanya teman dekat." Jirou membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, ia kembali bicara dengan suara yang mengecil. "Lagipula sepertinya aku menyukai orang lain."

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jirou?" Telinga Kaminari mendadak tuli tidak menangkap suara Jirou.

"Berisik!"

"Ouch!" Kaminari mengaduh sakit saat Jirou dengan semena-menanya menampar pipinya menggunakan e_arplug_nya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Kaminari memegang pipinya yang memerah. Sayangnya Jirou mengabaikan protesnya, gadis itu sudah memunggunginya dan sibuk mencari-cari kaset yang berjajar di sebuah etalase.

Kaminari menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya benar-benar tidak memahami Jirou untuk saat ini. Ia lalu mendekati gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya sekedar melihat-lihat kaset yang dicari Jirou. Jemari mungil gadis itu menelusuri kaset-kaset yang berjajar di sana, terkadang dia mengambil sebuah album mengamatinya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di bungkusan album kaset, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi di tempat semula.

"Ah ... sepertinya itu bagus." Pandangan Jirou mendadak tertuju ke sebuah album kaset yang berada di rak paling atas. Gadis itu lalu menjijitkan kakinya untuk meraih kaset itu tapi Kaminari dengan sigap mengambilnya.

"Ada aku di sini. Kau cukup meminta bantuanku." Kaminari tersenyum mengetukkan album kaset dengan lembut ke kening mulus Jirou.

"Uh ya ... terimakasih." Jirou menggembungkan pipinya menerima kaset itu sembari mengusap keningnya. Gadis itu tak sadar ekspresi cemberutnya membuat Kaminari tertegun sejenak. Betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini kalau pipinya menggembung lucu seperti sekarang ini, terlebih gadis ini jarang sekali berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku mau mencoba kaset ini dulu."

"Oh itu bagus." Kaminari tersadar dari rasa keterpenaannya, Jirou melewati Kaminari begitu saja. Mendekati alat pemutar kaset yang berada di sudut toko, terdapat tiga alat di situ dan Jirou memilih yang paling sudut. Jirou memasukkan kaset itu secara hati-hati, memutarnya dan mengenakan headset yang terpasang di alat pemutar kaset itu. Kaminari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, berdiri di belakang Jirou menunggui gadis itu. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya memperhatikan Jirou yang memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang diputar, kepala gadis itu terangguk-angguk pelan.

"Kaminari ... sudah kuputuskan aku akan membeli kaset ini." Jirou menoleh berkata dengan ceria tapi senyuman gadis itu pudar mendapati Kaminari yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memandanginya dengan seksama. "K-kenapa kau tersenyum dan menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jirou merasa sedikit gugup sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang saja melihat ekspresimu tadi. Jirou kau sangat mencintai musik ya? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat mendengarkan musik tadi." Kaminari dengan senyumannya menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Jirou. "Kau tahu? Aku merasa terpesona sendiri melihat ekspresimu yang seperti tadi jadi aku memutuskan untuk memfotonya."

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Jirou berteriak gusar berusaha merebut ponsel Kaminari. Dan pemuda itu tadi mengatakan _terpesona_ terhadapnya? Apa maksudnya? Kaminari terkekeh melihat Jirou yang berusaha merebut ponselnya, tapi tentu itu tidak mudah baginya karena dirinya jelas lebih tinggi dibandingkan gadis itu. "Tch ... kau seperti _stalker._"

"Hei ... kau menyerah merebut ponselku, apa itu berarti aku boleh menyimpan foto ini?" Kaminari heran melihat Jirou yang melepaskan diri darinya.

"Awas saja kau berbuat macam-macam terhadap fotoku." Jirou membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pelan menuju kasir, hendak membayar kaset yang dipilihnya tadi. Jirou tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya memiliki beberapa foto Kaminari dalam ponselnya. Saat pemuda itu berwajah konyol saat konslet atau pun tertidur di kelas dengan wajah bodohnya membuat Jirou tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil gambar pemuda itu. Yang bisa bebas mengutak-atik ponselnya hanya sahabatnya, Yaoyorozu Momo gadis kaya itu bahkan sempat menggodanya karena ia memiliki beberapa potret wajah Kaminari.

"Jirou, apa kau marah karena aku mengambil fotomu?" tanya Kaminari saat mereka sudah keluar dari dalam toko musik.

"Tidak." Jirou menggeleng. "Tapi lebih baik kau menghapusnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu memalukan. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pantas foto _candide _seperti itu, jelek sekali."

"Kau salah, menurutku kau cantik."

Kaminari berkata tenang manik kuningnya menatap Jirou dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jirou tersentak, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak merinding begitu juga hatinya berdegup tak menentu. Jirou tak mengerti sebenarnya ia merasa gugup atau merasa geli mendengar ucapan Kaminari yang lain dari biasanya. Gadis itu ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kaminari hanya sekedar menjahilinya tetapi melihat raut wajah pemuda ini dan tatapannya membuat Jirou merasa ragu sendiri.

Kaminari ... sedang tidak bercanda.

Tapi kenapa?

"Ugh ... aku tidak cantik."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa gadis itu katakan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kaminari dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Jirou tak tahu ia harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana, hanya saja ia berpikir degupan di jantungnya saat ini membuatnya ingin menyingkir sebentar dari pemuda itu.

"Jirou tunggu."

Jirou mengabaikan seruan itu, ia terus melangkah.

'_**kupikir Kaminari-kun menyukai Jirou-chan.'**_ Gadis berambut pendek itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kenapa ucapan Ochako tadi malam kembali terngiang di telinganya? Menambah ritme jantungnya agar berpacu lebih cepat.

"AWAS!"

'_Kring!'_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Jirou merasakan pelukan kencang di pinggangnya yang membuat tubuhnya tertarik ke samping tepat sebelum bibir roda sepeda yang seenaknya berada di trotoar menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian terdengar seruan-seruan marah para pejalan kaki lainnya di trotoar menyerukan polisi lalu lintas agar menangkap si pengendara sepeda yang dengan seenaknya menyalah gunakan jalan lain.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diri. Hampir saja sepedanya menabrakmu." Kaminari mendengus jengkel.

Jirou mendongakkan wajahnya, mengamati Kaminari yang lebih tinggi darinya, wajah pemuda itu tertekuk kesal. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya perlahan, lengan kokoh Kaminari masih melingkar di pinggang mungilnya, membuat tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain. Seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Jirou." Kaminari menatap ke bawah ke arah Jirou yang lebih pendek darinya. Manik kuningnya melebar tatkala menyadari posisi mereka yang seperti sedang berpelukan, kedua telapak tangan mungil gadis itu berada di atas dada bidangnya sedikit berkeringat dingin mungkin akibat terlalu terkejut dengan insiden barusan. Menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang ini entah kenapa membuat Kaminari bertambah merasa gugup.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas yang sedang tidak merangkul pinggang Jirou, menyentuh helai rambut hitam keunguan gadis itu yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Tubuh Jirou menegang merasakan jemari Kaminari menyentuh rambutnya, jemari pemuda itu kini mengelus lembut pipinya. Jirou sadar seharusnya ia mendorong Kaminari agar menjauh darinya tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, lebih tepatnya ia menyukai posisi mereka saat ini.

Sentuhan itu kini beralih ke bibirnya, Jirou sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya merasakan ibu jari Kaminari menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Manik kuning cerah pemuda itu tetap menatapnya lekat.

'K-kaminari ..."

'Ah ayo kita ke sebuah kafe untuk makan siang."

Jirou mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, pemuda itu dengan tenangnya melepaskan pelukannya berhenti menatapnya dan berbicara dengan santai sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Karena gugupkah?

'_ada apa dengannya?'_ Jirou menggigit bibirnya. Sentuhan hangat Kaminari masih membekas di pipi dan bibirnya. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir apa arti dari tatapan Kaminari tadi terhadapnya.

"Jirou ... ayo. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Jirou mengerapjapkan matanya lagi saat Kaminari kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "P-pizza. Aku ingin makan pizza."

"Baiklah." Kaminari dengan santainya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran konyolnya yang entah kenapa menurut Jirou untuk saat ini terlihat menggemaskan sekali. "Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi terulang lagi."

Sambil tersenyum canggung Jirou membalas uluran tangan Kaminari, menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya dengan mudahnya digamit dengan erat oleh tangan besar Kaminari yang agak kasar mungkin karena pemuda ini sering berlatih. "Kau benar."

Kaminari tetap tersenyum akan tetapi sorot wajahnya kini terlihat serius. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau terluka."

Sambil berkata seperti itu Kaminari melangkah di sebelah Jirou, memposisikan dirinya agar Jirou berada di bagian dalam trotoar merapat di dinding-dinding toko sebelahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Kaminari meski pun terkesan sederhana entah kenapa mampu membuat Jirou merasa senang sendiri. Pemuda ini secara tidak langsung melindunginya membuatnya agar tidak berada dekat dengan jalan raya.

'_**Hanya dengan perlakuannya terhadapku tanpa pengakuan darinya aku sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukaiku'**_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ochako kembali terngiang di telinganya.

* * *

Seharian ini Jirou habiskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kaminari, setelah memakan pizza diselingi dengan kejahilan Kaminari yang ingin merebut jatah pizza miliknya. Pemuda itu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Shibuya, memasuki beberapa toko hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat, kemudian bermain dengan penuh semangat di _game center._ Satu dua kali mereka berlomba, mengatakan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan poin paling tinggi di salah satu permainan.

Jirou merasa senang sekali, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa senang seperti ini bersama Kaminari. Melihat wajah cemberut pemuda itu karena kalah skor olehnya mengundang cengiran ceria di wajah Jirou yang biasanya bertampang serius. Saat ini gadis itu benar-benar lupa dengan kegugupan yang tadi ia rasakan akibat sikap Kaminari terhadapnya.

"Tiket yang kita dapatkan banyak sekali."

Jirou mengangguk dengan penuh semangat melihat tumpukan tiket yang dibawa Kaminari hasil dari permainan mereka selama beberapa jam di _game center._ "Kau saja yang menukarnya. Lagipula kita bisa bermain puas hari ini karena kau membayarnya." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kaminari. "Thanks Kaminari. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

Kaminari tersenyum, ia mengambil sapu tangannya yang berada dalam saku celana. "Tidak perlu Jirou. Bayarannya cukup dengan melihat wajah ceriamu hari ini."

Jirou tertegun merasakan usapan lembut dari sapu tangan Kaminari di keningnya. "Pakai itu karena terlalu bersemangat keningmu sampai berkeringat seperti itu," bisik Kaminari lembut. Tanpa sadar Jirou hanya menganggukan kepalanya menerima sapu tangan Kaminari. Kaminari tersenyum puas mengusap puncak kepala Jirou dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menukarkan tiket-tiket miliknya.

'_Ugh ... lagi-lagi ia membuatku berdebar.'_

Jirou menggembungkan pipinya sibuk mengusap keningnya menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Pandangannya lalu terarah ke Kaminari yang sedang berbicara salah satu staff seorang gadis mungil yang seksi, dan satu gadis catntik lainnya di tempat itu mereka menunjukkan hadiah-hadiah yang bisa ditukarkan. Jirou menelan ludahnya yang mendadak pahit, Kaminari dapat berbicara santai dengan gadis-gadis staff itu yang seolah sedang menggodanya.

Tidak heran. Meski pun sering bertingkah konyol Jirou mengakui Kaminari cukup menarik. Bahkan ia pernah mencuri dengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis U.A yang berasal dari jurusan lain membicarakan Kaminari. Walau pun tidak sepopuler Todoroki atau pun Bakugou, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada beberapa kaum hawa yang tertarik dengan si pikachu idiot itu.

Lalu kenapa ia harus merasa tidak terima seperti ini?

Jirou mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan ia tidak suka melihat bocah itu menggoda gadis-gadis lain selain dirinya. Kaminari memang seperti Mineta suka berbicara mesum –walau pun tidak separah Mineta—dan tiap Kaminari menggoda Ochako, Yaoyorozu, Mina , Tsuyu atau pun Hagakure dirinya selalu tanpa sadar menyerang Kaminari, melancarkan quirknya dengan cara menusukkan telinga pemuda itu gadis itu mendesah keras menjejalkan sapu tangan Kaminari ke dalam sakunya dengan gerakan gusar, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Loh ... Jirou, kau mau kemana?" Kaminari bertanya heran melihat Jirou yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

Jirou menoleh tanpa sadar ia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arah dua gadis staff yang tadi berbicara dengan pemuda itu. "Aku tunggu kau di luar saja."

"Oh aku mengerti." Kaminari mengangguk paham, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi gadis itu bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Kaminari tersenyum simpul, menyadari dengan kegusaran Jirou. Gadis itu menunjukkannya dengan kentara. "Apa ia pacarmu?" tanya salah seorang staff yang melayaninya.

"Ah bukan." Kaminari tertawa menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Tapi ... ia orang yang berharga bagiku," lanjutnya dengan sorot mata yang terkesan lembut. "Omong-omong ... bisa aku menukarkan tiketku dengan itu?"

"Bisa. Kebetulan jumlah tiket milikmu cukup."

* * *

Kaminari keluar dari _game center_, tangannya membawa kantung plastik berukuran sedang berwarna biru gelap membuat barang yang berada di dalamnya tidak terlihat. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok Jirou, seketika itu juga ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu berdiri menunggunya di dekat sebuah _vending machine _yang berada di depan _game center _kedua tangan kirinya terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah jus kalengan yang masih mengeluarkan embun dingin, sedangka tangan kanannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel menyambungkannya dengan _earplug _quirknya sepertinya gadis itu sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

"Jirou," panggil Kaminari.

Jirou mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh kau sudah selesai." Gadis itu menarik e_arplug_nya dari ponsel, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Benda apa yang kau dapatkan dari penukaran tiket itu?"

Kontan saja Kaminari menyembunyikan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke balik punggungnya. Tentu saja Jirou menatapnya heran jelas sekali pemuda ini tidak ingin menunjukkan benda itu terhadapnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu," ujar Jirou tenang meski pun merasa sedikit kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke halte? Sebentar lagi jam empat sore."

"Jirou tunggu."

Kaminari menahan pergelangan tangan Jirou sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya. Kaminari berdiri dengan gelisah tatkala mata kecil Jirou kembali menatapnya, tatapan gadis itu terkesan bingung dan tidak sabar menunggu apa yang ingin Kaminari katakan kepadanya. Mereka tetap seperti itu berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan Kaminari yang masih menahan pergelangan tangan Jirou. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke samping agar tidak bertatapan dengan gadis berambut hitam keunguan di hadapannya.

Kaminari merutuk dalam hati kenapa mendadak ia merasa gugup seperti ini? Seharusnya ia bisa dengan lancar mengatakannya. Tadi malam ia bahkan sudah berlatih di hadapan Sero serta Ashido, menjadikan Kirishima seolah-olah sebagai Jirou. Bahkan ia menahan diri dari ejekan ketiga temannya itu, menertawainya habis-habisan karena betapa mereka tidak membayangkan Kaminari bisa mengatakan kalimat _suka _dengan wajah serius. Terlebih ia melakukan prakteknya terhadap Kirishima, membuat temannya berambut merah itu berkali-kali memasang wajah jijik dan malu sendiri dengan posisi _kabedon _yang ia lakukan kepada Kirishima. Saat itu Ashido menolak untuk dijadikan teman prakteknya, gadis itu lebih suka untuk menjadi pengamat saja.

'_Menurutku tidak harus melakukan kabedon. Aku takut Jirou nanti akan menendang selangkanganmu.'_ Nasihat Ashido terngiang di telinganya.

"Sebenarnya ... ini untukmu."

Jirou melebarkan kedua matanya saat Kaminari mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Jirou tidak dapat melihat wajah boneka itu, karena Kaminari seperti sengaja hanya menunjukkan punggung boneka yang dibawanya. Boneka itu berwarna kuning cerah, dengan ekor yang seperti petir , terdapat dua garis hitam di punggungnya serta kedua telinga yang berbentuk runcing. Jirou tersenyum, sadar kalau itu boneka berbentuk pikachu, julukan yang selalu ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya berikan kepada Kaminari Denki.

"Terimakasih. Aku menyukainya." Jirou menerima boneka itu. Rasanya lembut sekali. Gadis itu berpikir mungkin akan terasa nyaman sekali kalau ia tidur sembari memeluk boneka ini. "Kau memberikan boneka pikachu, benar-benar menggambarkan dirimu." Jirou membalikkan boneka itu agar ia dapat melihat wajah imut dari boneka pikachu itu akan tetapi detik itu juga senyuman di bibir kecilnya meredup saat ia melihat bagian depan dari boneka tersebut.

Wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Jirou menelan ludahnya. Tidak itu hanya sekedar tulisan yang tergurat di boneka ini, mana mungkin Kaminari memaknai hal yang sama terhadapnya. Hati-hati sudut matanya melirik ke arah Kaminari, ketegangan pada diri Jirou bertambah melihat sorot mata Kaminari yang menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Jirou ... kau sudah membaca tulisan yang berada dalam genggaman boneka itu."

Jirou mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap bantal kecil berbentuk hati yang berada di tangan boneka pikachu miliknya. Tertera tulisan **I LOVE U** di sana.

"Ahahaha ya aku sudah membacanya." Jirou tertawa canggung mengusap lehernya. "Kaminari seharusnya kau memberikan boneka ini untuk orang yang kau sukai."

"Kau benar." Kaminari menghela napas gusar untuk siswa yang menduduki peringkat tujuh di UTS gadis ini jelas-jelas berpura-pura bersikap bodoh. Atau ... ia tidak peka sama sekali. "Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis."

Jirou menelan ludahnya, tanpa sadar ia mencengkram boneka pikachu itu dengan erat. Kaminari jelas sedang mengerjainya, boneka itu bukan untuknhya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Ketika Jirou hendak mengembalikan boneka itu kepada Kaminari, salah satu tangan pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya, tubuh Kaminari bergerak maju memotong jarak antara mereka sedangkan telapak tangan kanan pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya dengan lembut. Belum sempat Jirou dapat bereaksi atas tindakan Kaminari terhadapnya, gadis itu merasakan kecupan ringan di bibirnya hanya sekilas disertai dengan sebuah bisikan lembut di telinganya.

"Gadis yang kusukai itu kau ... Jirou Kyouka."

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Omake**_

"_Di mana Jirou dan Kaminari?" tanya Bakugou Katsuki tepat saat ia sudah tiba di halte bus bersama Uraraka. Ia melihat ketiga temannya yang lain duduk menunggu, semua ada di sana kecuali dua orang itu._

"_Entahlah." Ashido Mina menghela napas panjang. "Ponselku baterainya habis. Sedangkan Sero dan Kirishima tidak bisa menghubungi pikachu itu dan mereka tidak punya nomor Jirou."_

"_Huh aku bertaruh, mereka berdua pasti masih bersenang-senang." Sero berkata yakin._

"_Kau yakin kalau rencana Kaminari berhasil?" tanya Kirishima ragu._

_Ochako Uraraka mengabaikan perdebatan Bakusquad perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya teralihkan ke ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat grup Line yang hanya berisikan para cewek-cewek kelas 1-A kini sedang meributkan sesuatu. Adalah Yaoyorozu yang terlihat paling heboh saat itu, ia membawakan sebuah berita yang membuat manik bulat Ochako membulat sempurna._

_Di sana tampak screen shot percakapan Jirou bersama Momo dalam via chat, gadis tomboy itu memberitahu kepada Momo—sahabatnya—kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan Kaminari. Ochako tersenyum, turut merasa senang mendapati kabar itu._

"_Teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita pulang duluan?"_

* * *

_**Fuwah akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih yang sudah baca saya akan senang sekali kalau ada yang memberi krisar 3**_


End file.
